


Sentenced for pureness ☽

by Minamyu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Castles, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamyu/pseuds/Minamyu
Summary: Where Jimin wakes up like a lost sheep in residence of blood-suckers and one of them is Jungkook.





	1. ※ No way back ※

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Jungkook and the rest of Bangtan living in a big victorian castle, where once Jimin comes. I just wanted a story where Jungkook is the awesome hero and Jimin lives in place full of blood-suckers that only want him. I'm trying hard to make great fics.

Nothing seemed to interrupt Jimin's calm nap, who was turning from side to side and nicely squelching under his nose, meanwhile dreaming of his cute kittens and bunnies, which he could have only in his dreams.   
Until once.

\- For ages, I didn't saw anyone so dazzling. Don't you think, my brother?

Half-asleep, he heard low, a little hushed tone, that belonged doubtlessly to some grown up man. Actually, he didn't focus on that words, since all of his body overtook an unpleasant chill, coming from nowhere.  
He rised wearily his lids, he didn't fully opened them, but it was enough to get sure, that there is no one in the room. At least not anymore.  
However there was still something not right. In split second he stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked around the room, that didn't resembled his usual room, even a little. This one was definitely more spacious, ceiling was like twice higher and huge windows were occluded with two milky-navy, heavy curtains, made of the most opulent fabric, hanging only a few centimeters from the ground and binded under the middle of them with subtle, but sturdy ribbons. Not to mention the walls with the same colors patterned wallpaper, on which were hanging many paintings in golden frames and obligatorily on each wall there were two chandeliers, even though on the middle of the ceiling there was a pendant made of crystal. Not to say about the parquet, covered with thick, warm carpet in similar color scheme as the whole room.  
He uncovered himself from heavy bedding and a shiny bedcover, knocking down a few pillows, by a chance. There was a lot of pillows on the headboard, even extravagantly much of them. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, to double take the situation, taking a deep breath.

\- Okay, so I'm still dreaming and my imagination took me to some nineteenth century, british residence that belongs to an aristocrats family. Sounds cool. - The blonde boy said out loud, jumping off the bed.

Just when he stood opposite of it, he got to knew how big and massive it is. He associate it with all of these fairytales princesses beds - wooden, tall with draped drapes baldachin, that stood on columns from each edge of the furniture.  
Princely. Fabulously.  
He tucked his small feets in cuddly baffes, that were next to the bedside cabinet and he walked to a great, embellished mirror in ornament binding. How disappointed he was, seeing his own reflection. He frowned taking a better look on his reflection, pouting out of dissatisfaction. What are these? He thought, taking in his hand a snip of a light, white shirt with some funny laces, that showed his upper part of body. He looked down on a black, loose, silky pants. He sighed, passing by a elaborative dressing table and walked to a outsized wardrobe, decorated with beautiful cravings. He opened closet doors and stared to through the clothes, looking for something nicer. To his disappointment, on each of the hangers were many of a fancy outfits; ruffled shirts, bouffant blouses and trousers, tailcoats, velvety sweaters, weird high-waisted pants decorated with a bow as a belt and many others extravagant things. He looked up on the upper shelf, hoping to see something more normal. He saw only socks, hats, stupid accessories and a few pairs of patent leather shoes, resigned he closed the door.

\- Don't you like your new closet?  
Jimin almost got a heartattack, hearing unknown voice so loudly. He jumped, turning his head to the owner of the voice, who was leaning on the side of the wooden construction, as if nothing happened.  
\- We have chosen the best clothes. From the top-shelf, the most chic and classy ones. None, of your predecessors had so good with us.

Blonde boy didn't said a word for a longer while, looking only with confused look on a young man. His hair were completely dark, pitch dark, softly swept-back, he was chillingly pale and lips as pink as a child could have. His outfit was in the same vibe as these one in the closet. Luckily he didn't wear this funny, short pants. Everything would be counting as a likeable whole, expect his face. It was scarily cold and without any emotions, but he himself was spreading unpleasing aura, which forced Jimin to take a little step back. Just in case.

\- Oh, hi - he finally coughed up, taking one of his dopey smiles. - Sorry, but I didn't listen to what you were talking...- Black haired man rised his brow, ostentatiously hissing. Didn't listen? HE didn't listen HIM? - Excuse me, can you repea... - Before he could end his sentence, even not knowing when, he got roughly nailed to hard wall behind him, barely taking a breath. He didn't had a clue from where this tiny, small someone had so much strength.   
\- Listen, princess... - started smaller, nailing him even harder. Taking the blonde one, with his two fingers by chin, up without any troubles. - I don't know what are you thinking about, but for the first and the last time I'm treating you lightly.  
\- Wh-What? - He choked up with an effort, because that jerk was still pushing and holding him by his Adam's apple.  
\- I'm not saying anything twice. Remember that. - he whispered very calmly to his ear, which significantly troubled the boy.   
\- O-Okay. - he whined, completly suppresed with firmness of the attacker, putting even more effort to breathe. - Let me go now, please... - he added, almost begging.  
The other one didn't even thought about leaving him, not now for sure. He rolled his eyes hearing words of his victim and nailied hungrily his gaze in his flawlessly clean skin on his neck. It even begged him to bite it, letting to change it tone to a little more...livid.


	2. Vein

\- Fuck, of course I’m careful - he muttered almost unaudible, even for Jimin, licking his lips. He smirked, like a winner and bend a little on a clearly pulsating vein on the neck of blonde boy. He lazily moved his tounge on the neck of his prey.  
\- Stop… - lost boy started to scuffle, just dreaming to wake up from this creepy cranked dream. He thought that he will never say anything good, about XIX century England. Dark hairied boy tried to keep on rein his lust, just to not nail his fangs in this angelic skin. That's why he decided to not refrain of doing so, cause what will happen? Nothing. So what?  
\- Yoongi.

Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, when to his ears came an unknown voice, that seemed to be his rescue. He already knew that it seems that he is kind of doomed, since all of the things happening looked like that. He frowned a bit when he felt a cold breeze in the room, coming out of nowhere, but he kind of knew that it will be like this. Both of the scarily pale guys, had some cold aura around them. The blonde boy couldn't understand it just now, as his head was full of odd thoughts, thinking how he can escape from this weird dream.

\- I know, it's hard to control your own almost animal inclinations, next to such a delightful begin, but excuse me, you can't do it. You don't have the option to do so. Did you forgot something?  
The one mentioned hissed dangerously and still tasting the pretty boy's moist skin. He snapped, in the same sarcastic way, as a while ago and with rare calmness he put the poor boy's body down, that unwittingly slided down to the floor. Brushing off his simple, midi-hip spencer, coat from unvisible dust, just now turning to a well-known begin, that stood before the enter to the room.

\- Hello, Namjoonie. I was just playing with him, calm down mate - he shook his shoulders, smiling innocently.  
\- You are always just playing, Min. Slowly it becomes like playing with fire. In this case we can't do that. You should go now. - he said in a opinionated tone and stepped aside the aisle, to make place for the shorther one.   
\- I don't have any intention to listen your morals today - he ignored remark of the other man, aptly passing him, disappearing after the door-frame. The taller guy didn't reacted for the way the other one acted. He gout used to the behavior of his compeer and it wasn't anything new to him. 

Meanwhile, frail blonde boy with kind of glassy eyes, was massaging, profaned a while ago, part of his body, trying to calm his breath. And weirdly, even sitting on extremely uncomfortable floor, didn’t affect him that much as the happening that just took a place. Oh yes…Right…But wasn’t it like this: when in the dream there is something bad or cruel happening, then a person automatically wakes up? Why he can’t wake up?  
\- Stand up please, I’m sorry for him - grape-hairied man in glasses reached out to the laying boy, with intention of help. - Yoongi is a bit… hot-headed. - he finished after a thought, like he couldn’t belive now, that he tries to justify his vampire friend.   
Jimin looked at prominent weirdo that was above him. Giving him that look of a hurt child. Compared to the other one, this one appeared friendly and polite, but even though that, he didn’t want to risk loosing his life. Without any words, he stood up with his own strength, while looking at Namjoon reproachfully.  
\- Okay, it’s no longer funny, I don’t like this dream at all, now... - he hissed whinning, running around the room in panic.   
\- It might seem odd to You, but since now you’ll be and you are living here, Jimin. - he ignored pointless patter of the kid, trying somehow, in the smallest part, to prepare him to that situation. 

\- I won’t listen to that bullshit! - he said nervously, covering his ears with hands.  
In two shakes he flashed by the tall man, downright running out to the hall. On which specky boy could only rolls his eyes and sigh as it usual. He won’t runaway from here, anyway. Even though, Jimin was running through the halls, almost tripping, on a straight way, by his own legs. It was almost weird that he still didn’t got lost or killed. Corners of his eye he saw all of the arts and sculptures that he was passing, mouldings in almost every place and candles that were blowed off with the running boy.

He only wanted to get out of there the fastest that he could, which would be same with coming back to reality, right?  
After barely made turn, he saw stairs, so he scurried to it’s way without thinking, while hardly hanging on golden handrails, finally comping to longed-for steps. He carefully hanged to the cold handrails, almost falling down on the cold floor, seeing the almost 40 steps of stairs down. From this moment he really hated all kind of the palaces and castles. When he painlessly came down, without any additional adventures, to the next hall on which end were exit doors, he almost moaned with relief. Very short relief. In the moment when he all tired and wet from sweat came to his destination - everything got ruined again.  
\- Where are you rushing to, my lost bunny? - he heard behind himself that freaking voice, that he came to hate already fully with his heart, but surely it belonged to that wicked randy jerk. 

Standing before enormous doors, with a little of hesitation he turned back, almost collapsing. There, a bit further, on a sizeable sofa, were 4 strangers, actually a four lurid blood-suckers, with the black haired one in the middle and the other one - that was called Namjoon to Jimin’s knowing - that stood behind the piece of furniture, while leaning on it. Even though blonde boy didn’t had an idea with what beasts he had to do, only his position in this house, made him feel anxious and nauseous. The need to just get out of there with wearingly screams and yells.  
\- I want to go back - he cried pitifully, pushing the doors with all of his might. Crowding on them and soon hitting it with his little fists, that soon became all blloody red and livid. With the last little power that he had, he tried to open them jerking the doorknob, but all of it was nothing to the prodigious gates, that still stood tall without even a sign of a chance to be opened. Suddenly he felt a cold touch on his hurt hand and all scared he turned his head to the side, without his wanting he started to cry.  
\- There's no way back, little - the owner of the cold touch whispered in low tone. He was taller and much better buildied than himself man, that was leaning on the door, meanwhile caressing Jimin’s hand with his own, that bigger one. Jimin looked up to him, with teary eyes and puffy lips, that seemed like they were ready for a session of naughty kisses. His hair were almost glued to his sweaty face, but it showed his face shape even more. The taller man, with that inhumanly unmoved face, needed to hide behind this emotionless expression a smile that wanted to show. He was carefully looking from above at the, probably the best sight of his life. 

“Holy FUCK, he is BEAUTIFUL."

He thought, biting unnoticeably his lower lip from inside, anyway… Jimin becaouse of too much going on and happening felt suddenly so freaking bad and soon he decided to faint. The last he remembered were strong arms of the icy-cold brunet that saved him from falling hard on the freezing cold floor of the vampires castle.

**Author's Note:**

> (Orginally on aff[chapters added at first there] & watt[but I'm not attentive enough to promote, so it got stolen from me and then I've deleted it there]) Hope you liked it~


End file.
